It Begins Here
by yellow 14
Summary: Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and Matthew Nott begin a friendship that defies the normal rules. Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge!


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge!

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that Malfoy's and Weasley's are enemies," Scorpius told Rose with a smirk when they first met on the Hogwarts Express and Rose raised an eyebrow. Fortunately for their future relationship, she allowed him to finish. "Fortunately, as with most universally acknowledged truths, I prefer to think of it as an optional guideline rather than a hard and fast rule."

"Well my dad did tell me to beat you in every test," Rose admitted and she blushed at admitting that to his face. Hadn't her mum told her to think before she spoke? It seemed that Rose was going to start her Hogwarts career the same way she went through life, with her foot firmly in her mouth. Fortunately Scorpius saw the funny side and simply gave her a cocky grin.

"I'm going to hold you to that my dear Weasley," he replied with a devious smirk as he ran his hand through his hair. "But generally when it comes down to it, I must admit I rather like the idea of having a challenge."

"Do you REALLY want to challenge a Weasley Malfoy?" Rose asked with a smirk and Scorpius's grin widened and he leaned in close to her face.

"Oh yes," he murmured, his eyes twinkling. "Absolutely. Even if your mother was the smartest witch of her age."

"Yeah? Well ten Galleons says that I manage to get the highest marks in our first piece of homework!" she replied recklessly, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Any subject, or at least the first subject we have together!"

"You may have something there," Scorpius drawled in with a very familiar Malfoy smirk. "But how about we make it more interesting?"

"You have a better idea?" she asked and Scorpius nodded.

"Oh yes. A MUCH better idea," he said with a dangerous smirk. "A REAL test of academic ability, one that your mother excelled at, if my father is to be believed. How about we compete with EVERY single piece of homework we have in every class we share? For every piece of homework I win, I gain a point and for every piece of homework you win, you gain a point and at the end of the year, the person with the most points wins. How about that?"

Rose paused to think about Scorpius's proposal and frowned slightly.

"How do I know you won't cheat?" she asked dubiously and Scorpius made a mock-wounded expression.

"You wound me fair lady," he said in a mock-hurt voice. "Didn't you know that it is a truth universally acknowledged that-"

"Malfoy's don't play fair," Rose finished, half wondering why she was feeling so at ease with this boy she hadn't even known until twenty minutes ago. Must be the hair, she decided. "We need someone independent to keep score."

"And who would you suggest?" he asked curiously. "I should take offence at such a blatant slur on my honour of course."

"Well you would if you had any honour Scorpius," another boy drawled and they both turned to face a thin, rat-faced boy with short black hair. "We're supposed to be planning our evil takeover of the world, when we're not being backstabbing prats."

"Yes thank you Matthew Nott," Scorpius replied with a scowl. "I really needed you to tell her that."

"Just letting her know what she's setting herself up for," Matthew said sardonically. "On the plus side, it would keep your father happy if you were so busy trying to beat Rose Weasley that you couldn't be friends."

"Do you have something else in mind?" Rose asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes as a matter of fact," Matthew said dryly. "I was thinking that instead of trying to compete on school marks and stuff like that, we have a very DIFFERENT scheme in mind."

"We?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"Don't encourage him. Please," he begged and Matthew smirked at them both.

"Yes we. As in me and Thomas and Alan and all my other imaginary henchmen who are sitting in my head," he said with a smile and Scorpius rolled his eyes once more.

"I hope you can forgive my friend. He suffers from the delusion that he's actually funny," Scorpius said with an exaggerated sigh. "What is this great scheme that you've come up with then?"

"It's simple really. Rose will design the plans for our world domination and Scorpius will develop plans to stop us from taking over the world," Matthew said with a smirk and Rose raised an eyebrow. "Bonus points if you include peguins. The one with the craziest scheme wins."

"Why are you asking ME to come up with your schemes for world domination? Isn't that what YOUR lot are supposed to do?" she asked, but Scorpius looked thoughtful.

"You know, I think he has a point," Scorpius said with a smirk. "It is a truth universally acknowledged that the bad guys always overlook the little details that the good guys always find. Who better to ask? But I have a better idea still."

"You always have a better idea," Matthew grumbled, but Scorpius ignored him.

"We keep to our original challenge, but instead of paying Galleons to the winner, the loser has to make up a plan for the winner," Scorpius finished. Rose frowned.

"But we'd still need to have an in-"

"How about an unbreakable vow to honestly record our homework scores this year?" Scorpius cut in, his eyes bright with energy. "How about it? Matthew could be our secret keeper."

"Well..." Rose said hesitantly and Scorpius sighed.

"What have you got to lose?" he challenged and Rose grabbed his hand.

"You're on, Malfoy," she said with a smirk and as Matthew Nott made their unbreakable vow, little did any of them suspect that this was the beginning of something far bigger than they could possibly have imagined.

AN: Yes I know the ending hints at more and more is on its way in the sequel, but not for a while.


End file.
